Blurred Lines
by Schmidten111
Summary: There's a new girl who just arrived to the Easton Minnesota High School and all the guys are in Love with this girl but she has a dark secret and only her best friend/step-sister who joined her knows. But When her secret gets ou by one of the biggest jocks,. will she handle it? Or will she break down and want to go nack to Iowa? Or will she get back with him? Only time will tell.
1. Prologue

Summary: There's a new girl who just arrived to the Easton Minnesota High School and all the guys are in Love with this girl but she has a dark secret and only her best friend/step-sister who joined her knows. But when her secret gets out by one of the biggest jocks who is also her old old old best friend, will she be able to handle it? Or will she break down in time and just have to go back to her old town? Or will she have to get back together with him to keep him from telling it? Only time will tell.

Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush I only own my OCS.

All's POV:

"Luka c'mon get up darling!" Kathryn, Luka's step mom said and the Blondie sat up in her bed.

"I don't wanna go! You know I hate transferring!" Luka said

"Just think about it Luka, your sister Livia will be there so don't give me that!" Kathryn yelled back and then Luka just slammed her door shut and got ready for the day, once she was done she grabbed her backpack and walked down the stairs to the kitchen to see her best friend/Step-sister who kept her original last name Livia and her step mom since her dad was already at work.

"Ready to go?" Livia asked

"Yep lets go bye Kathryn, see ya after school." Luka said and gave her step mom a hug and then they walked out the back door and to the school that was right in Luka's backyard.

"Are you sure you're ready for thing blue green eyes?" Livia said with Luka's nickname

"Yes I'm ready Hazel eyes lets do this." Luka said adjusting her light blonde hair and then they walked into the school and all eyes were fixated on them both but then they walked into the office and everyone just minded they're own business.

"Hi I'm Livia Hanson and this is Luka Maslow no relation to the singer James Maslow... We're here for our eleventh grade schedules." Livia said and the lady nodded and handed them their schedules which they only had two classes plus lunch together and then wen to their lockers, hugged, and then went to their first classes which was right next door to each other.

"Alright class, today we have a new student named Luka Maslow, Luka stand up, c'mon don't be shy." Miss Maverick said and Luka stood up and covered her face.

"Come on Luka, uncover your beautiful face." Miss Maverick said and Luka uncovered her face and everyone just looked at her like oh my gosh.  
"Hi everyone I'm Luka Maslow and I'm here for my cheerleading scholarship and just to be here." Luka said and then she just sat down and class started.

After the longest day of Luka's and Livia's first day they both walked out to the football field to sit on the bleachers and watch the cheerleaders practice until someone startled them from talking.

"Well well well thought I'd never see you again Maslow." The oh so familiar voice said and Livia looked at Luka and she just had a straight face.  
"What do you want Schmidt? Hm? Yes I go here now because my dad got remarried." Luka said turning around to come face to face with her old old old best friend Kendall and his friend Logan.

"Well I just wanted to say since I've seen you around that if you do anything stupid like at our old school I'll tell everyone here about that special secret you have." Kendall said

"You wouldn't dare. I know I just moved back here and all but that doesn't mean I'll screw up again." Luka said and saw Kendall smirk.

"Hm we'll see Maslow we'll just have to see. See ya around loser." Kendall said smacking her back and then walking away laughing.

"Come on Luka, don't waste your breath on him. Lets go." Livia said and Luka nodded and then they both walked to Luka's house and just chilled.

**A/N: Hey guys so this is my first and foremost story I will be collabing with Regina aka LivingTheLifeBigTime because she is just and amazing friend and we just love writing stories so we have a lot in mind for this story so we hope you enjoy it and this was just a prologue so peace. **


	2. Next Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush I only own my OCS**

All's POV:

The next day Luka had gotten up bright and early because her favorite musician James Maslow was releasing tour dates and she had to wake up early in order to see where he's going plus he's going to have his best friend Carlos Pena with him so this should be an interesting show.. When she looking at the dates Livia called her who was at her dad's house.

"Hey did you see the dates yet?" Livia asked over the phone.

"No I'm looking but it seems like they aren't playing in Minnesota but I do have some family in Toledo maybe since its in the winter and over our three week winter break maybe Kathryn and my dad will let us go." Luka said

"Yes that would be amazing plus I already asked my dad and he said if its okay with Luka and her dad to whatever show you wanna go to I don't care so yeah." Livia said

"Well then it's settled I'll buy tickets on Saturday since that's when they go on sale since they don't have PRE sale plus it's my birthday so I guess we're gonna go see James Maslow and Carlos Pena in concert eeepp!" Luka screamed and so did Livia then they hung up and both got ready to go to school then they both walked to school fangirling over James Maslow.

"This will be so amazing! Oh my gosh but still what if your parents got you VIP for it already since they know a lot of people?" Livia said

"Well then I'll be screaming my head off to death but I highly doubt it." Luka said

"Hey you never know, I'll see ya at lunch I gotta get to my first class and since you don't have one since you have two study halls I'll see ya seventh period since we have that study hall together and I know your first class really isn't since it's English but still." Livia said

"Haha bye Liv, I'll see ya in a bit." Luka said and walked out to the football field where everyone else already was plus she noticed Kendall's friend that she didn't even know she had first period with.

"Well hi there. I'm Logan sorry I didn't introduce myself before but you know." Logan said smirking

"Don't play smart, I know Kendall set you up to talk and be nice to me just so I can be a screw up and fall back into his arms but I'm not." Luka said

"Well then you aren't as dumb as I though since Kendall was telling me that" Logan said

"Well duh, Kendall just want you to cave me out so I can just be with him again so he doesn't tell me secret that's why he keeps saying that I'm his girlfriend still." Luka said

"Oh so that's why okay okay, but you are really good looking so I can see why." Logan said

"Yeah know if you'll excuse I have to... Ah!" Luka said as she slammed right into someone and that someone felt really familiar to her but couldn't do anything and he grabbed her by her shirt and took her under the bleachers.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I promise I won't do it again let me go let me go please please please." Luka said scared to death and was pushed up against the wall and looked at the flame in Kendall's eyes.

"I know you aren't... I know you all too well Luke, now I suggest you not talk to Logan." Kendall said pushes her more into the wall with his body.

"No no no you have it all wrong he talked to me first it's not my fault please it's only first period cut me some slack." Luka said and Kendall put his nose against hers

"How about no? I'd rather not... I've known you since the third grade and we dated in the eighth grade before you had to move and start ninth grade somewhere else so I guess no." Kendall said brushing his lips against hers while talking.

"Kendall please... Just leave me alone please ever since that fight about when I was moving I've decided to never come in contact with you because you told everyone my dark secret and I don't think I could ever get over that at our old school." Luka said trying not to brush her lips against his since they were so close to hers.

"Well that's because you had the choice not to move and stay with your biological mom but no you wanted to stay with your dad. You made a stupid choice I would still be with you if you would've stayed." Kendall said

"You would still be the jerk that I went out with now let me go since the bell just rung." Luka said and he smirked and loosened his grip but tightened it again when she shimmied out and Kendall smashed his against hers and Luka could still feel sparks but pushed him away and slapped him which caused him to bite her lip and she ran to her second period.

"You will be mine again Maslow! You will be mine!" Kendall yelled after her and then ran to his second period.

"Woah what happened to your lip Luka?" Livia said as Luka sat next to her.

"Kendall happened." Luka said coldly

"Well then what ever happened between you two?" Livia said

"Sorry Liv, I'll tell you some other time just right now lets just carry on with the day." Luka said and Livia just nodded and carried on with the day. 

**A/N: Hey guys it LivingTheLifeBigTime here, for my account I'm kind of on a writer's block so if you read some of my current stories I would LOVE to hear some ideas for my in the works stories so I'm writing this with Bradlynn and yeah so hope ya'll will like this and we'll see how this goes peace. **


	3. Birthday Weekend

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush I only own my OCS**

All POV: 

Soon it was the weekend and Livia and Luka were about to get ready to go out for Luka's birthday.

"So Luka, when are we getting those tickets?" Livia asked

"As soon as Kathryn and dad get back home from wherever they went." Luka said

"Ah okay, so are you going to tell me about you and Kendall now?" Livia said

"Liv I can't, I promised Kendall that if we ever see each other again to never speak of us again. I promise you'll not like it at all." Luka said

"Okay whatever hey look your dads home and he was a huge present lets go." Livia said and Luka smiled and they ran down the stairs to meet her parents in the living room.

"Hey birthday girl, here's your present... Warning inside this huge box are other boxes that you have to undo to get your present and I know your going to scream but don't scream to loud." Luka's dad said and she started to undo all the boxes and when she got down to the last box she was starting to get nervous.

"I can't open this, I'm scared if its going to make me scream." Luka said fiddling with

"Come on Luka just open it you'll be fine by the way it's a little winter trip just to let you know." Kathryn said and that's when Luka and Livia looked at each other freaking out.

"Please don't tell me this is what I think it is " Luka said

"I don't know just open it." Her dad David said and she opened it and screamed so loud that a vase practically fell but didn't break.

"OH MY GOD DAD! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH OH MY GOD WE'RE MEETING JAMES MASLOW AND CARLOS PENA IN TOLEDO OH MY GOD!" Luka yelled with her friend Livia.

"Hey it's your birthday and I know how much you love that James Maslow guy so and I had the money for both of you so I was like hey I'll get VIP." David said and both girls hugged him to death.

"Thank you thank you thank you. I Love you so much." Livia and Luka said at the same time

"Your welcome girls." David said

"Alright come on let's go out to eat." Kathryn said and they all said yes and they left.

"Alright so you girls can get whatever you want." David said and they nodded. When they were looking over it Livia was hitting Luka's shoulder.

"What Livia?" Luka said

"Look who decided to join the party... In other words look who's here." Livia said and pointed over to where Kendall and Logan stood and the two saw her and started to walk over to her.

"Hey and Mrs. Maslow, Livia and Luka, what brings you guys here?" Kendall said

"Oh Luka didn't tell you, it's her birthday today. Luka why didn't you tell your Boyfriend its your birthday?" Kathryn asked and her dad had a questioning look on his face too.

"That's because we aren't really going..." Luka started but got cut off by Kendall

"That's because I was going to surprise her, surprise Luka babe." Kendall said and pulled up two chairs for him and Logan.

"Oh okay then." Luka said under her breathe

"So Luka and Kendall I see you kept a very sustainable relationship hmm?" David said and Luka was about to say something but Kendall stopped

"Why yes yes we did Mr. Maslow and its still going strong." Kendall said grabbing her hand and held it as tight as he could so she wouldn't move his hand from hers.

"Yes yes it's still going strong dad." Luka said trying to hide the pain and her dad and step mom saw right through it.

"That's good. Now I wanted to tell you why we moved back here after two years." David said and Kendall wrapped an arm around her waist and she shivered.

"Yeah why are we back here?" Livia said

"We're back because not only is it to be closer to your mom or other family but to keep you closer to your friends and boyfriend, plus I needed to transfer to this job otherwise I would've had to get fired and never work again and then you wouldn't have those VIP passes so don't complain" David said and Luka nodded in understanding knowing that she'll never get out of this mess of a life she has.

"Hold on wait, VIP for what?" Kendall said

"For the singer James Maslow and Carlos Pena duh." Luka said taking a bite of her salad.

"Ohh that's nice. I wish I could come but I don't have tickets so sucks." Kendall said and Luka just rolled her eyes.

"Well I would've got you one Kendall but I thought the girls would've liked to go together sorry Kendall." David said as the food came.

"Eh it's alright I'll live. I have to go to the bathroom, Luka care to come with me to the family restroom?" Kendall asked her and she started to shake her head no but then knew she would get it so she got up and Kendall wrapped her arm around his waist and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked.

"You still haven't told them have you Luka?" Kendall said closing the bathroom door and cornering her.

"No I haven't plus they would be devastated that we broke up because my dad likes you." Luka said

"Well then, that make it two. So James Maslow huh? I met him not to long ago he's a good friend of mine. I told him about you and I can call him right now if you want." Kendall said doing an all too familiar devious smirk.

"Umph yeah right... Call him I wanna talk to him and put him on speaker I'll recognize his voice since I've heard phone interviews but if it's him you owe me a... as much as i hate to say it... birthday present." Luka said and Kendall smirked and dialed his number and it rang three times before he answered.

"Hey Kendall my man, what's up?" James said in the phone and Luka freaked.

"Oh I'm just chilling with an old friend who's currently freaking out, Luka say hi." Kendall said and handed her the phone.

"Oh my god oh my god hi James." Luka said

"Well hey there darlin, you must be Luka, I've heard all about you." James said

"Oh my god I can believe... Really?" Luka said

"Yeah really, sure are you come to one of my shows with my good friend Carlos?" James asked

"Uh yes! I got VIP passes to meet you with my friend Livia, we're excited plus today's my birthday so it's even better." Luka said

"Awesome! Which concert? Well then happy birthday, birthday girl." James chuckled

"The Toledo, Ohio one and awe thanks! You don't know how much you mean to me and how much Carlos means to Livia." Luka said

"Awe well we can talk more in a couple months yeah? Well I gotta go I'll talk to later Kendall bye" James said

"Bye dude, talk to ya later." Kendall said and with that Luka hung up the phone.

"Told ya so, now time for your birthday present after dinner." Kendall said and then they walked out and walked back to the table and ate.

**A/N: So I haven't updated much only due to school and such so here's the third chapter and hope ya enjoy. ~Bradlynn**


End file.
